The Tragic Passing Away of Nancy Johnson
by dude79987
Summary: Nancy passes away in battle and the other action heroes mourn the departure of their close friend...


**Plot Summary **

Nancy passes away in battle and the other action heroes mourn the loss of their close friend...

**Part 1: The fight scene/Nancy's tragic passing away**

Narrator: The dragon spirit began charging at Dr. Eggman and his Army….then *KABOOM* Sparks and explosions flew everywhere…..Dr. Eggman and his Army were gone to oblivion….. Sonic and the others ran over to help Nancy, but she was in bad condition. Tails held Nancy up and tear drops came down his face.

Tails: "Nancy…Nancy…speak to me!"

Narrator: Nancy opened her eyes and saw her close friends.

Nancy: (Weakly) "Guys….. thank goodness you guys are alright."

Knuckles: "Nancy….everything's gonna be alright."

Silver: "That's right….we're gonna help you out here."

Nancy: "I'm afraid that's impossible…..I'm done for."

Cosmo: (Voice Breaking) "What the heck? don't say that, Nancy."

Sonic: "Yeah right….."

Nancy: "I didn't want you guys to get injured…..I wanted you guys to be alive."

Narrator: Nancy was about to fade away.

Tails: (weeping) "No, Nancy…we can't lose you….not at this time."

Nancy: "You guys have been wonderful close friends and I have appreciate it…no matter what happens to me…I'll always be with you guys."

Cream: "No, Nancy…..please don't pass away on us."

Nancy: "I'm terribly sorry, Cream….but it's just my time."

Narrator: Nancy gave Tails her locket necklace.

Nancy: "Tails…take my locket necklace to remember me."

Tails: "No…I can't."

Nancy: "You need to…or you'll forget all about me."

Narrator: Tails took Nancy's necklace and Nancy looked at her close friends.

Nancy: "Goodbye, you guys… I'll miss you all….a whole lot more."

Narrator: Nancy said her final words…closed her eyes and faded away in Tails's arms…and the others watched Nancy fade into stars and soar into the night sky.

Tails: "No, Nancy…please don't leave us."

Tails: [Weeping Silently]

Narrator: Tails began crying and weeping and the others too.

Amy: [Weeping] "No, Nancy…"

Knuckles: [Weeping] "She's gone forever…."

Sonic: [Weeping] "Nancy….."

Cream: [Weeping] We'll never forget about you, Nancy…"

Cosmo: [Weeping] "We're terribly sorry, Nancy…."

Narrator: The gang knew now that Tails was good friends with Nancy…..and they made a memorial ceremony for Nancy who passed away saving their lives.

Zelda: "We're gonna miss you, Nancy….."

Link: [Voice Breaking] "Yeah….you were a good close friend."

Rouge: "We like you, Nancy….with all of our hearts."

Vector: [Weeping] "Goodbye, close friend…"

Charmy: "Best friends forever…"

[Charmy Weeping]

Narrator: The gang walked away…feeling very devastated….they were gonna miss their close friend.

**Part 2: Depression and Sorrow**

Narrator: 1 day had passed and the gang was still devastated over the tragic passing away of their close friend Nancy Johnson…there wasn't a funeral ceremony for her 'cause she faded away right in front of them…then…in the Cartoon City Rec. center…..the gang was at the table looking very devastated…then, Espio the Chameleon came up to the devastated gang…but he didn't know what was going on around here.

Espio: "Hey, you guys…"

All Action Heroes: [Devastatingly] "Hey, Espio…"

Espio: "Have you seen Nancy anywhere? she hasn't been here for another week."

Narrator: The gang looked at 1 another and also looked at Espio as well…..

Tiffany: "Espio…Nancy's not here anymore."

Narrator: Espio began looking anxious…

Espio: "Something might be very wrong here…"

Tiffany: "Take a seat, Espio…"

Narrator: Espio grabbed his seat and sat right down with Tiffany…

Tiffany: "1 day ago….when we were fighting Dr. Eggman's army with the other video game heroes…..and Nancy was trying to defend us…Espio…Nancy passed away in the battle."

Espio: "What the crap?"

Tiffany: "Well, Espio….we tried to save her from getting injured...but she didn't want any of us to get injured…so Nancy ran up…got us outta the way and she got blasted by the evil creature…and she was sent to the stars in the night sky."

Narrator: Espio's heart sank when Tiffany told him what just happened…tear drops began coming down his face.

Espio: "Oh my goodness gracious…no, Tiffany…this can't be real."

Tiffany: "I'm terribly sorry, Espio…but Nancy's gone forever.

Narrator: Espio put his head right down on the table and began crying and weeping silently.

Tiffany: "We're terribly sorry, Espio…"

Narrator: Tiffany put her right arms around Espio and let him cry and weep silently…then in Cartoon Crossover's Middle School…Peach was looking for Nancy everywhere…but she saw the action heroes…and she ran up to them.

All Action Heroes: "Hey, Peach…"

Peach: "Have you guys seen Nancy? I'm really worried about her."

Narrator: The action heroes were a bit too nervous to tell Peach what just happened…but they didn't have 1 chance."

Spyro: "Peach…we got some terrible news about Nancy."

Narrator: Peach began worrying a whole lot more than usual…

Peach: "What's going on? where's Nancy?"

Spyro: [Voice Breaking] "Peach…your close friend, Nancy…she's…"

Narrator: Spyro told Peach everything and she was terribly shocked…

Peach: [Voice Breaking] "What? no way…this is all just a fib."

Spyro: "I'm terribly sorry, Peach…but she's gone forever.

Narrator: Peach's chin began quivering…tear drops came down her face and she ran off and began weeping.

Spyro: "Peach…wait…come back!"

Cynder: "Let her go, Spyro…she's heard quite enough."

Narrator: Peach continued running around weeping her eyes out…and Naruto, Konohamaru, and Sakura were speaking and they saw Peach running around past them and she was still weeping.

Sakura: "Hey, Peach…what's going on? Peach!"

Narrator: But Peach didn't hear her…she continued running away…Naruto and Konohamaru were both confused.

Konohamaru: "What's going on with her?"

Sasuke: "I don't know…I told him what was going on with her, but she never answered me."

Iruka: "Well…I'm gonna find out what's going on with her.

Narrator: Iruka began following Peach…then Peach ran outside and sat right on the red bench and wept silently…Iruka ran outside and saw Peach on the red bench weeping…he walked right up to her.

Iruka: "Peach?"

Narrator: Peach looked up and saw Iruka standing right next to her…

Peach: [Weeping] "Iruka…I don't wanna speak about it."

Iruka: "Peach…something's disturbing you…you need to tell me."

Peach: "I can't…'cause if I tell you…you'll be devastated too."

Iruka: "Peach…you need to tell me or else I won't know what you're terribly upset about."

Peach: "Alright, Iruka…last week when my close friends were fighting Dr. Eggman and his army…"

Iruka: "Yes?"

Peach: "Iruka…Nancy passed away right in front of them."

Iruka: "What the crap? how did this happen?"

Peach: "Iruka…Nancy ran up and got the other action heroes outta the way…then she got blasted by the evil creature and she faded away right after the battle…it was a terrible sight."

[Peach Weeping Silently]

Iruka: "I'm terribly sorry, Peach…"

Narrator: Iruka came up to Peach and cuddled up against her…and Tikal overheard the conversation and she was shocked…she ran away to tell her close friends.

Narrator: Meanwhile back in the school…Tails was looking out up in the sky…he couldn't quit thinking about Nancy.

Tails: [Thinking] "1st, I lose Penny…and now Nancy…oh boy…I wish this nightmare had never happened."

Narrator: Silver came into the classroom…and Knuckles turned back and saw him.

Tails: "Hey, Silver…"

Silver: "Hey, Tails…how come you never told me that you liked being with Nancy?"

Tails: "Because if I did…you would be fed up and break up with her, Silver."

Silver: "Tails…we broke up right before she passed away."

Tails: "Really, Silver?"

Silver: "Yeah right…we decided to go on our own separate ways…but that never meant that we still can't be close friends."

Tails: "Oh…right."

Silver: "So…what about you?"

Tails: "Well…I met a young girl named Penny several years ago."

Silver: "Really, Tails?"

Tails: "Of course…it was when I was in New Jersey…right before I moved here…we had a wonderful relationship...and she disappeared a while later….I was in total shock…then I met Nancy…she was the most beautiful young girl I have ever met."

[Tails Sighs Devastatingly]

Silver: "You miss her too…don't you, Tails?"

Tails: "Yeah right…I miss her a lot more than usual…but I can hear her voice calling out to me."

Silver: "We miss her too, Tails…she was the most wonderful close friend we have ever met."

Tails: "I agree, Silver…I agree."

Narrator: Tails and Silver began looking up in the sky thinking about their fallen close friend and action heroine.

Narrator: Meanwhile Tikal was still running around 'til she stopped at her class devastated…and tear drops were coming down her face…then they came up to her to see what was going on with her.

Brock: "Hey, Tikal…what's going on?"

Ash: "We never saw you this devastated before…"

Tikal: [Weeping] "I got some devastating news about Nancy Johnson…"

Misty: "Yeah? what about her?"

Tikal: "She...she passed away last week."

Narrator: The close friends were all shocked when they heard what just happened…

May: "What the heck?"

Max: "How did she pass away?"

Tikal: "I overheard Peach's conversation with Iruka…"

Chris: "Yeah, Tikal?"

Tikal: "She was blasted by Dr. Eggman's evil creature right after getting Sonic and the others outta the way…then she faded away right in front of their eyes…it was so devastating."

Max: [Voice Breaking] "Oh dear, Tikal…you must be making this up."

Tikal: [Weeping] "No…it's true, Max…Nancy's deceased."

Max: [Weeping] "No…it can't be."

May: "Oh dear…"

Dawn: "This is terrible…"

Tiffany: "I can't believe the action heroine's deceased…"

Misty: [Weeping] "Oh my goodness gracious…"

Narrator: 5-year-old Bonnie Anderson (_Toy Story 3_) overheard their conversation and she was terribly shocked.

Bonnie: [In Shock] "Oh no…Nancy's deceased."

Narrator: Bonnie began walking off…she couldn't believe that her close action heroine friend, Nancy was deceased and gone forever…then she walked around outside to the school playground…and she sat right down on the blue park bench and put her head down in her legs.

Bonnie: [To Herself] "Why did you need to pass away, Nancy? it's just not fair."

Narrator: Bonnie looked up and grabbed her blue backpack…she opened it and pulled out her jewelry treasure chest…and she opened it and saw the golden star crystal that Nancy gave her right before she passed away.

_Flashback Sequence''_

Nancy: "Here, Bonnie…this jewelry treasure chest is for you."

Bonnie: "Wow….for me?"

Narrator: Bonnie opened the jewelry treasure chest and saw the golden star crystal…she was pretty amazed.

Bonnie: "Wow, Nancy…where did you get this golden star crystal?"

Nancy: "Omega gave me this golden star crystal to me to give to you…"

Bonnie: "Wow…I like it, Nancy."

Nancy: "Now, Bonnie…do you promise me to keep that golden star crystal to remember me?"

Bonnie: "Yes, Nancy…I promise."

Nancy: "Good…"

[Nancy Chuckles In Delight]

_End Flashback Sequence_

Narrator: Bonnie closed her jewelry treasure chest and began crying and weeping uncontrollably…..tear drops came down her face.

Bonnie: [Crying And Weeping] "1st my pet parakeet Adira passes away…then my best friend forever, Gloria…then my 23-year-old cousin, Carlos, in an airplane accident…and now Nancy? this is some crud…just plain old crud."

Narrator: Bonnie just sat on her spot and continued crying and weeping…then Becky, Sheldon and Albert were watching Bonnie cry and weep…they were also terribly shocked as well too.

Sheldon: "Man…I'm feeling terribly sorry for that Anderson girl."

Albert: "Yeah right…I can't believe Nancy passed away saving the gang."

Becky: "Yeah right…she was very brave and heroic."

Albert: "I know…we'll see you back in the classroom, Becky."

Becky: "Alright, you guys….see you later."

Narrator: Becky began walking up to where Bonnie was…

Becky: "Hey, Bonnie…are you alright?"

Narrator: Bonnie lifted up her tear-stained face and saw Becky standing right next to her.

Bonnie: [Tearfully] "Becky…it's terrible…Nancy's gone forever."

Becky: "I know, Bonnie…your close friends told me, Naruto, Konohamaru and the others."

Bonnie: [Tearfully] "I just can't believe I'm never gonna see my close friend again…I'll be left alone for the rest of my entire life."

Narrator: Becky's eyes widened…then she sat right next to her.

Becky: "Oh, Bonnie…you won't be left alone forever…you got a lot of close friends who care about you."

Bonnie: "Really, Becky?"

Becky: "Yes…and your close friend, Nancy will always be on your side…even if she's gone forever right now."

Bonnie: [Voice Breaking] "Yeah right…I miss her so much."

Becky: "I miss her too, my good friend…"

Narrator: Becky pulled Bonnie towards her…cradling her in her arms and let her cry and weep…Ash, Brock, Misty and the action heroes stood over to the other side watching them in deep silence.


End file.
